Big Brother Two
Big Brother 2 is the second season of the popular American reality television series Big Brother. Twists *'Returning Players:' A fan favorite from last season, PxercingAnxiety, was added to the game on Week Three, as a twist *'Battle of The Block:' A competition from Big Brother 16. For the first five weeks, two HOHs were crowned; each HOH nominated two HouseGuests for eviction. The nominated HouseGuests battled for safety in the Battle of the Block competition where the winning pair was safe and the HOH who nominated them was dethroned. *'Three Nominations:' After Jury stated, the houseguests were told that they needed to nominate three people each week for eviction. This twist continued until Final Five ended. HouseGuests Voting History *'17th:' SweanyBoy 7-1 *'16th:' a4DCube HTR *'15th:' DaddyDxrco 8-2 *'14th:' UhCarlose 8-0 *'13th:' Narwhalgirlslays Walked *'12th:' WoahItsMe 8-1 *'11th:' PxercingAnxiety 4-1-1 *'10th:' KatieRobbins 3-2-1Switch to Source mode *'9th:' IIBailey 4-1-0 *'8th:' CCxssidy 3-1-0 *'7th:' MasterGlasya 3-0-0 *'6th:' SkinnyxIcon 2-0-0 *'5th:' AyeItzTammer 1-0-0 *'4th:' AirSkittles 1-0 *'3rd:' QveenPeachy 1-0 Alliances *'Besties' *'Iconics' *'Anti-Iconics' *'Alianec' *'Glassy' *'Sisters' *'Jaylyssa' Game History 'Week One' After the BOTB twist was announced, AirSkittles and WoahItsMe won HOH! They each put up their nominees, with no real target in mind at the time. After IIBailey and Cassidy won the BOTB and dethroned AirSkittles, WoahItsMe became the first HOH of the season. Although there were no real plans made, everyone had a mutual understanding that SweanyBoy had to go. His constant flirting with the female houseguest and general antics made everyone uncomfortable around him. After MasterGlasya discarded the veto SweanyBoy became the first person evicted from the Big Brother House by a vote of 7-1, with the only person voting to keep SweanyBoy being MasterGlasya. 'Hit the Road' Following Sweanyboys eviction, the houseguests were told that to make room for the returning houseguest, they needed to do one more viction. They played a hit the road competition, in which AlyssaMonet emerged victorious. AlyssaMonet had to pick one houseguest to evict from the big brother house, she choose a4DCube based on the fact that a4DCube could be a threat later in the game. 'Week Two' Following the two evictions during week one, Ccxssidy and UhCarlose won Head of Household, After UhCarlose fought with a few houseguests, Ccxssidy decided to nominate UhCarlose and AyeItzTanner. While MasterGlasya targeted the previous HOH, WoahItsMe. After WoahItsMe and Narwhal won the BOTB, MasterGlasya was dethroned. At the veto UhCarlose won a do or die veto competition and used it to save himself, foiling the houses plans. Instead, Ccxssidy decided to renominate Daddy, UhCarlose's closest ally. At the eviction Daddy was evicted by a vote of 8-2, leaving UhCarlose with no allies in the house. 'Week Three' After Daddys eviction, PxercingAnxiety joined the game. Leaving the house split on who they want to target. Half of the house wanting to get UhCarlose out, while the other wanting to evict Pxercing. At the HOH it was decided for them when UhCarlose won HOH alongside MasterGlasya. MasterGlasya followed the houses expectations by nominationg PxercingAnxiety alongside Narwhal, a pawn. At the BOTB UhCarloses nominees dethroned him, leaving him vulnerable and not in the veto. At the veto competition PxercingAnxiety won, sealing UhCarloses fate. At the veto ceremony Pxercing pulled himself down and UhCarlose was named the replacement. By a UNANIMOUS vote of 8-0 UhCarlose was evicted from the Big Brother House. 'Week Four' Following UhCarloses eviction, the house set their sights on the last target in the house: PxercingAnxiety. An alliance called the Iconics consisting of SkinnyxIcon, Alyssa, IIBailey, Katierobbins, and MasterGlasya. SkinnyxIcon won HOH alongside Ccxssidy, Skinny nominated Pxercing and Tanner, while Cass nominated WoahItsMe and JollyJaymee. The plan went horribly wrong once Pxercing and AyeItzTanner won the battle of the block, making them immune for the rest of the week. At the veto competition IIBailey won the veto and decided to keep the nominees the same. At the eviction AlyssaMonet manipulated her teams votes to save JollyJaymee, her final 2 deal. By a vote of 8-1 WoahItsMe was evicted from the Big Brother House. 'Week Five' After WoahItsMe's eviction, the BOTB twist ended, however from now on there will be three nominees every week. The Iconics alliance continues their plan to get our Pxercing. Convincing the HOH Airskittles to nominate pxercinganxiety. AirSkittles, not wanting to piss off either side of the house. Nominate Bailey, an Iconics Member, Pxercing, and Cassidy. At the veto Alyssa won it and used it to save fellow member IIBailey, Katie was named the replacement. At the vote PxercingAnxiety was voted out after a vote of 4-1-1. 'Week Six' After PxercingAnxiety was evicted. The 5 members of the Iconics faced off against the rest of the house. At the HOH JollyJaymee won his first HOH, and nominated a group of 3.0 girls in order to try and level the playing field. He was unaware of the iconics however, so his nominees included people from both sides. IIBailey and Skinny from the Iconics, and Qveenpeachy on her own. At the veto competition IIBailey won the veto and used it to save herself from eviction. Jolly named KatieRobbins as the replacement, and by a vote of 3-2-1 she was evicted from the Big Brother House after AlyssaMonet chose to vote out katie instead of voting with her alliance. 'Week Seven' Soon after Katie left the house, the iconics tried to recover from their loss. However, alyssamonet betrayed the alliance with the help of JollyJayme by creating an alliance called the Anti-Iconics, consisting of everyone on the other side of the house EXCEPT qveenpeachy. IIBailey was targeted due to the fact she was Ccxssidys real life sister, and didn't tell anyone about it. Everyone immediatley saw them as a final 2 duo. AyeItzTanner rose to power and nominate A target, a pawn, and JollyJaymee suprisingly. Nobody really understood why AyeItzTanner chose to do that, however at the veto AlyssaMonet won the veto and used it to save her final 2 deal, Jolly. IIBailey was named the replacement and was evicted by a vote of 3-2-0. Completely shocking MasterGlasya and SKinnyxIcon, the last members of the iconics. 'Week Eight' After IIBaileys eviction, AlyssaMonet won hoh. She decided to devise a backdoor plan against MasterGlasya. She nominated JollyJaymee, QveenPeachy, and AyeItzTanner. She did this so that way SkinnyxIcon and MasterGlasya wouldn't realize that Alyssa was planning on betraying them. However it went horribly wrong when at the veto MasterGlasya won, still not realizing that if he had not won that veto, he would have been evicted. He used it to save Jolly at Alyssas request. And AlyssaMonet named Ccxssidy as the replacement nominee, and as her new target. Ccxssidy was alone in the game after IIBailey went home, so no blood would go on her hands by evicting Ccxssidy. By a vote of 3-1-0, Ccxssidy was evicted from the Big Brother House. 'Week Nine' AlyssaMonet decided to bring up her plan with skinnyxicon, and they decided to target MasterGlasya. SkinnyxIcon nominated JollyJaymee, QveenPeachy, and AyeItzTanner. AlyssaMonet won the veto and used it to save JollyJaymee once again, With MasterGlasya being the replacement and backdoored. 'Week Ten' Alyssa sold her body to make sure Skinny went home. Skinny went home. 'Week Eleven' Alyssa is a hoe. 'Week Twelve' Alyssa used her dike abilities to rig the vote. 'Week Thirteen' Jolly almost got to boot Alyssa at final 3 but didnt win. 'FINALE' Alyssa sold her body for votes. Statistics Statistics